Petite conversation entre alcooliques
by Litany Riddle
Summary: FIC FINIE ! One shot en 2 parties. Un Harry ivre mort dans un bar qui rencontre un Voldemort version 17 ans dans ce même bar et bourré lui aussi. Ils décident de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Délire nébuleux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon anniversaire, Kairi Sakura Potter !**

Je t'ai fait un petit one-shot en deux parties, j'espère que ça te plaira. (précision : Kairi n'est pas un perso imaginaire, elle existe vraiment, et ce doit être ma revieweuse qui comptabilise le plus de lignes. Merci Kairi !)

* * *

**_Petite conversation entre alcooliques :_**

Tard dans la nuit, dans un bar enfumé du centre de Londres, se morfondait un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux vert crapaud. On était à la mi-Juillet, et tout allait de travers. Dumbledore était mort, le ministère impuissant, l'Ordre des Ténèbres plus virulent que jamais et Harry n'avait pas trouvé le moindre Horcruxe. Ses pas l'avaient conduit vers ce débit de boisson, et depuis, il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait demandé "un autre" à un barman peu scrupuleux.

Il était déjà complètement ivre, quand il remarqua assis à une table du fond, un homme encagoulé portant une robe de sorcier noire. Heureux de voir un compatriote, il demanda une bouteille d'un quelconque alcool, et s'empressa de le rejoindre, inconscient du danger qu'il pouvait représenter (si c'était un mangemort ?). Il s'assit bruyament et lui demanda :

-Salut ! Toi aussi t'es un sorcier ?

-Non, je suis un détraqueur ! Hips ! Tu veux un baiser, ma poule ? répondit le sorcier apparament aussi bourré que Harry. Bien sûr que je suis un sorcier ! Le plus grand du monde, même ! Et je ne suis pas habillé comme un répugnant moldu, m...moi.

-Je...hips ! Je peux prendre un verre ? demanda Harry en ricanant bêtement.

-Nan ! C'est ma bouteille !

-Aller ! Steup... Et je t'en donne de la mienne !

-Hum... D'accord. Hips ! Mais un tout petit peu.

Les mains aux doigts d'une pâleur et d'une longueur surnaturelles portèrent un verre sous la cagoule, puis la retirèrent. Harry vit alors le visage de Tom Jedusor apparaître, version dix-sept ans, beau gosse (sinon, j'écris plus!). Passablement éméché, cette vision le fit juste pouffer de rire.

-Pfff... Tu me rapelles un gars que je connais.

-Toi aussi...

-Pouquoi t'es là ?

-Je déprime. Rien ne va comme je veux ! Hips ! J'ai fait tuer Dumbeldore, je pensais être tranquille, pourtant, il y a encore un sale g...gosse qui veut me piquer mes Horcruxes !

-Le gars que je connais, il a des Horcruxes lui...lui aussi, hips ! s'étonna Harry en se resservant un verre.

-Mais le pire, c'est que personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime, pleurnicha Voldemort en renversant son verre sur la table.

Harry essaya de le réconforter en lui tapotant les épaules, mais l'autre continua :

-Et je n'aime persoooooooooonne ! sanglota-t-il de plus belle.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais Tom finit par essuyer ses larme et se leva en vacillant.

-Ya trop de m...moldus, ici. On bouge de là ?

-Ok. On va au Chaudron Baveur ? Hips ! Ya que des sorcier bien...b...bien comme nous, là-bas.

-Emporte ta...hips...ta bouteille.

C'est ainsi que nos deux compagnons de beuverie se retrouvèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous, titubant dans la nuit noire. Harry se cogna à un reverbère et lui demanda pardon, Tom faillit lâcher sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu en voyant un Hippogriffe rose, mais ils s'escaffèrent bien, tout en buvant une petite goutte tous les cent mètres histoire de se donner du courage.

-D...dis, demanda Tom. P...pourquoi que tu es là, toi ?

-B...ben moi, ya un fou furieux à tête de serpent qui veut me tuer depuis que je suis né, à...à cause d'une grognasse de v...voyante. Et en plus, je...je dois retrouver ses fichus Hor...Horcruxes, alors j'essaye d'ou...d'oublier.

-Tu serais pas Ha...Harry potter, toi, par hasard ?

-Bah si. Et toi, t'es bien V...Voldemort ?

-Oui. Mais on dit Lord. C'est pour ça que t'as une bizzard de ci...cicatrice.

-Beh tu t'es bien arrangé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! Lui dit Harry en partant dans un grand rire. L'hilarité étant contagieuse, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur un banc publique, à rire comme des bossus et à se taper dans le dos, et, bien sûr, à arroser ça. Ils se remirent donc joyeusement en route.

-Et en p..plus, j'ai des problèmes de coeur, déclara Harry.

-Faut...faut te soigner, mon vieux !

Harry secoua la tête.

-Naon ! Je suis amoureux de Ginny, mais elle veut pas cou...coucher avec moi. Pas avant le mariage, qu'elle dit.

-Pfff... T'as qu'à la laisser tomber.

-Nan, cria Harry en secouant la tête plus fort au risque de perdre l'équilibre. Je peux pas, je suis A-mou-reux, je te dis !

-Ben... hips ! Ben ce cas, tu l'embrasses comme ça, dit Voldemort en claquant des doigts, et elle te tombera dans les bras.

-Co...comment ? demanda Harry désireux de résoudre son problème.

-Comme ça ! répondit Tom.

Sur ce, il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et lui roula la pelle de sa vie, avec des mains balladeuses en prime. Au bout d'à peine deux minutes, Harry était très excité et gémissait comme une chienne en chaleur. Ils auraient sûrement conclu dans la ruelle sombre d'à côté, mais Tom se recula brusquement, une main devant la bouche et encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Ben pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda Harry complètement frustré et la respiration laborieuse.

-Je... répondit Tom d'une voix faible, les yeux fièvreux. J'ai mal au coeur, je...

Et il se pencha pour vomir dans le caniveau en émetteant des bruits parfaitement éceurants. Il se rinça ensuite la bouche avec de l'alcool et finit la bouteille pour "faire passer".

-Beurk... fit Harry dégouté en poussant un vieux journal dans la flaque de vomi. Ben m...maintenant, je veux plus que tu m'embrasses !

-C'est pas t...toi qui décides, d'abord ! répliqua Tom.

-Gnagnagna ! fit Harry en lui tirant la langue. Tu...tu tiens même pas l'alcool !

Tom se jeta sur lui, et ils tombèrent à la renverse dans les poubelles qui traînaient au coin d'une maison. Comme il était près de cinq heure et demi du matin, ils se chamaillèrent amicalement pendant dix bonnes minutes en imbibant bien leur vêtements et leur gosier avec la dernière bouteille qui leur restait, puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sous les cartons.

Suite et fin des déboires de nos deux poivrots au prochain épisode !

* * *

Je précise que ce n'est pas un slash !

Laissez une pitite Review...


	2. Chapter 2

**RAR** : _Nimitz :_ Alors ça c'est de la review ! Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je voulais faire de la pub et vous dire d'aller lire la fic que j'écris avec Kairi Sakura Potter : Lyra, on va te tuer ! C'est humouristique. et vous dire aussi que cette fic touche à sa fin... **Et je suis parfaitement sobre ! **

Tom : Pas trop tôt ! Elle est ridicule ! Et la prochaine fois, tu écris quoi ? Harry et Voldemort aux alcooliques anonymes ? Ou Harry et Voldemort ont fumé de la majiruana ? Pathétique...

L'auteur : Ne soit pas désobligeant, Tom...

Tom : M'appelles pas comme ça !

* * *

_**Suite et fin : **_

Tom se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse dans les poubelles qui traînaient au coin d'une maison. Comme il était près de cinq heure et demi du matin, ils se chamaillèrent amicalement pendant dix bonnes minutes en imbibant bien leur vêtements et leur gosier avec la dernière bouteille qui leur restait, puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sous les cartons.

Une heure plus tard, tandis que l'aube étendait ses doigts roses sur la ville endormie, Harry fut réveillé par la voix brusque d'un éboueur qui disait quelque chose comme quoi les clochards ivrognes feraient mieux de dégager de là et de lui laisser faire son travail. Harry du retenir Tom de lancer un sortilège Doloris au malheureux éboueur et obtint gain de cause en chatouillant le mage noir.

Privés de matelas, nos deux poivrots décidèrent de se remettre courageusement en route. Ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient à moins de cent mètre du Chaudron Baveur, et qu'ils avaient dormis dans les ordures, ce qui les fit bien rire. La porte étant fermée, Tom beugla et tambourina dessus avec rage, jusqu'a ce que le patron encore ensommeillé ne leur ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tapage !

-Enfin ! On...Hips ! On ne fait pas attendre Lord V...Voldemort ! Tu mériterais que... Que je t'envoie Macnair, tiens !

Le barman frémi à l'entente du nom qu'on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer, mais la menace eut été plus efficace si elle n'avait pas été lançée par un jeune sorcier dont l'haleine empestait l'alcool. Il allait le mettre dehors, lorsqu'il reconnut Harry. Après moult explications confuses, Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent dans la cour de derrière, devant le mur de briques rouges. Ils s'assirent tant bien que mal sur les poubelles, rigolant comme des fous, tandis que Harry exibait la nouvelle bouteille qu'il avait "empruntée" d'un habile _Accio_.

-Bon...Hips ! demanda Tom peu après. Qu'est-ce qu'on...Hips ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Beuah... Fut la réponse très argumentée que fournit Harry dans un premier temps. On pourrait...on pourrais aller au magasin de Fred et George...Hips ! Il y a plein de trucs rigolos, là-bas.

-Ah ouais ! Coooool...Hips ! Mais comment qu'on fait pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Tom avec un sourire idiot.

-Attends, attends... dit Harry en se levant avec difficulté.

Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il s'approcha du mur de brique, retroussa ses manches en vacillant plus que jamais, et ordonna :

-Césame, ouvres-toi !

Mais rien ne se passa. Dépité, Harry se mit à insulter le mur, tandis qu'un Voldemort explosé de rire s'écroula dans les poubelles pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-Ouvres-toi, je te dis ! Hips ! Co...connard ! Je suis le...Hips ! Le célèbre Harry Potter, et je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir ! Hips ! (enfoiré de digicode !)

-C'est...Hips ! C'est pas comme...comme ça qu'on fait. déclara Tom. Faut lui...Hips ! F...faut lui chanter une chanson.

-Ah oui...Hips ! Co...comme pour Touffu.

Ils se mirent donc à chanter sur des paroles d'une profondeur philosophique abyssale :

_"Boire un petit coup c'est agréaaaaaaaable !  
__Boire un petit couuuuuup c'eeeeeeeeeest douuuuuuuux !  
__Mais il ne faut paaaaaaas rouler sous la taaaaaaable !  
__Boire un petit couuuuuup c'eeeeeeeest douuuuuuuuux !"_

Ah ! Ils étaient beaux, les deux plus grands sorciers du monde ! Ils avaient fière allure ! Ivres morts à chanter une chanson à un mur... Rita Skeeter aurait pu intituler un article : _"Le monde sorcier est foutu !"_

Le problème, c'est qu'une fois la bouteille finie, la gorge devient sèche et la colère s'installe. Tom s'était donc mis lui aussi à insulter mur et à lui donner de grands coups de pieds qui ponctuaient ses phrases et qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa fureur.

-Mais ! Tu ! Vas ! Tou ! Vrir ! Oui ! Hips ! Je vais te tuer, le mur ! T...Tu...Hips ! Tu m'entends !

Il sortit sa baguette magique, prêt à achever le malheureux mur qui n'avait rien fait à personne. Avant de jeter un sort, il regarda sa baguette, perplexe.

Puis il regarda le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

La baguette.

Le mur.

TILT !

Au bout d'un trèèèès long moment, il tendit le bras vers le mur de brique et le tapota trois fois de sa baguette magique. Harry retint son souffle. Aussitôt, les briques s'espacèrent pour former une grande arche qui ouvrait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Tom se regardèrent avec un sourire débile et émerveillé : c'était chouette, la magie ! Ils se rendirent ensuite au magasin de Farces et Attrappes pour Sorciers Facétieux.

A peine Harry eut-il sonné que les jumeaux apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils le traînèrent à l'intèrieur.

-P...pourquoi vous êtes quatres ? demanda Harry en voyant quatres gaillards roux identiques.

-Harry ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

-Maman c'est fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit !

-Elle a réveillé tout le monde pour te retrouver...

-Même les membres de l'Ordre n'ont pas pu dormir...

-Mais tu as bu !

-Oh c'est pas vrai !

-Et nous qui pensions que tu avais été piégé par Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Alors que "Monsieur" Harry Potter se soulait la gueule ! s'indigna Fred.

Alors que Harry allait subir toute une série de remontrances-il faut dire que les jumeaux avaient hérité de leur mère-quand tous trois entendirent de grands coups frappés contre la porte :

-BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! Hé ho ! Ou...ouvrez-moi !

Ils avaient laissé Tom dehors !

Fred le fit entrer après s'être assuré qu'il était avec Harry. Mais quand les jumeaux voulurent savoir son identité, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Comme ils ne savaient pas où il habitait et que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était Lord Voldemort, ils se décidèrent à l'envoyer aussi chez leur mère. Ils ne pouvaient décement pas le laisser à la rue dans son état.

-Bon, dit Fred à George. Tu y vas le premier, tu expliques à Maman qu'on a retrouvé Harry et qu'on lui envoie aussi un gars qui se prend pour Tu-Sais-Qui. Ensuite, je les enverrai tous les deux, et je vous rejoindrai.

-D'accord, répondit George en saisissant un pot de poudre de cheminette.

Il disparut, puis se fut le tour de Tom, qui eut un peu de mal à articuler "Le Terrier" correctement. Harry pris une pincée de poudre sous l'oeil attentif de Fred, puis s'avança dans l'âtre.

-Le...Hips ! Le Terrier.

Aussitôt, il se mit à tourner sur lui même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Le flot de cheminées indistinct lui donnait mal au coeur... Son estomac se contracta violement.

Il atterrit sur le sol de la cuisine des Weasley, couvert de vomi de la tête aux pieds.

Il fut acceuilli par le rire moqueur de Tom :

-Tu... Tu t'es moqué de moi tout à l'heure, mais...mais toi au...aussi t'as dégeulé !

Et par la voix tonitruante de Mme Weasley :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! hurla-t-elle. TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? PARTIR SANS RIEN DIRE A PERSONNE ! J'ETAIS MORTE D'INQUIETUDE ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE ENLEVER, TE FAIRE TUER ! C'EST VRAIMENT LAMENTABLE ! ET BOIRE DE L'ALCOOL EN PLUS ! TU AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT TU ES ? JE TE PREVIENS, JE...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa tirade, parce qu'a ce moment précis, Tom tomba par terre, son visage ayant pris une impressionante couleur verte. Un paquet de "Marques des Ténébres comestibles-elles rendent malade à tous les coups" répandit son contenu sur le sol. (tome 6).

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama George. L'imbécile ! Je retourne chercher l'antidote.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Tom fut guéri, Harry et lui eurent droit à un sortilège de nettoyage et Mme Weasley changea de cible, préférant crier sur Voldemort.

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE VOLER DES BONBONS A VOTRE AGE ? (elle ne sait pas qu'il a 70 ans...).

Elle décida de leur remplir le ventre et de les envoyer ensuite au lit pour le reste de la journée. Il fallut aussi prévenir toutes les personnes ameutées que Harry était sain et sauf.

-Ron, mon chéri, demanda Mme Weasley. Pourrais-tu passer l'éponge et mettre le couvert, s'il te plait ?

Ron répondit pas un sonnet octosyllabique (l'auteur ne tient pas compte des hémistiches et est nulle en poésie) :

_"Eponge fétide, éponge amère  
__qui sous l'eau prend une tièdeur  
__corps troué renfermant l'horreur  
__d'une pourriture grasse qui se perd._

_Quand passée sous l'eau chaude et claire  
__elle racle, récure, et racle encore  
__une chose, le reste d'un veau - son corps  
__dans ma gorge remontent les glaires._

_Un cadavre germant, malsain  
__qui me dégoute par sa mollesse,  
__contre mon grè me prend la main._

_et en moi infinie tristesse  
__Oh ! tremblante mains - lamentables !  
__Quand sonne l'heure de mettre la table."_

Ce poème montrait tout son éceureument à passer l'éponge (et celui de l'auteur) et Mme Weasley, un peu "sonnet" et étonnée le dispensa de cette tâche.

Nos deux alcooliques du dimanche prirent donc le petit déjeuner avec Ron, Mr Weasley et les jumeaux, pendant que Mme Weasley bougonnait contre les toasts. Mais l'atmosphère se détendit rapidement car ils étaient tous soulagés pour Harry. Ron eut une discussion philosophique avec sa tartine de confiture sur la métaphysique humaine, Mme Weasley remercia ses deux fils et s'excusa à moitié auprès de harry pour l'avoir fâché. Mais c'est qu'elle était si inquiète ! Il était comme un fils, pour elle. Si il lui arrivait malheur...

Subitement, Tom plongea la tête entre ses bras (et accessoirement dans son assiette) et pleurnicha :

-Persoooooooooooooonne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! J'ai pas de famiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiille ! Chuis tout seuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul !

Tout le monde le regarda, consterné. La fibre maternelle de Mme Weasley se manifesta sur le champ. Elle pris Tom dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule, et essaya de le consoler.

-Allons, allons. Je suis sûre que tu doit avoir de la famille qui t'aime, non ?

-Chuis orphelin ! débita Tom très vite. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et j'ai tué mon père. Comme j'ai aussi tué mon grand-père et ma grand-mère, et que j'ai envoyé mon oncle en prison, je suis tout seuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul !

Mme Weasley se remit en colère.

-Suffit de raconter des bétises ! Filez au lit, tous les deux ! Allez cuver votre vin !

A cet instant, une superbe jeune fille en robe de chambre bleue apparue dans la cuisine. Fleur se précipita sur Harry et le serra très fort dans ses bras où il étouffa à moitié.

-Arry ! Que je suis contente de te revoir ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée !

Les deux neurones encore vivants de Harry grillèrent sur place. Il ne fut capable que de répondre quelque chose comme "Ghaaaaaaa", qu'heureusement Fleur n'entendit pas.

La magnifique jeune femme se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Et vous êtes..?

-...Enchanté par votre beauté, Mademoiselle... dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain. Puis-je savoir le nom d'une aussi charmante personne que vous ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Delacour, répondit Fleur en gloussant sous le regard désaprobateur de Mme Weasley. Fleur Delacour.

Bien qu'amoureuse et bientôt mariée, Fleur restait sensibles aux intêrets que provoquaient sa beauté.

Tom, rendu lyrique par l'effet de l'alcool et le charme magique de la Vélane, mit un genoux à terre, et déclara un amour éternel à la jeune fille (c'est un poème de** Ishtar205**, moi, je ne suis inspirée que par les vieilles éponges crasseuses...) :

_"Vous êtes une fleur dont la beauté est sans égale  
J'aimerais tant vous cueillir et pouvoir vous garder  
Près de moi à jamais, jusqu'à la fin des temps  
Car je suis immortel. Et vous le deviendrez  
Si vous acceptez de m'épouser, de m'aimer.  
Vous aurez tout, tout, tout, tout ce que vous souhaitez  
Et vous resterez belle jusqu'à la fin des temps  
Mon coeur, ma fleur dont la beauté est sans égale.  
Voulez-vous m'épouser ? Régner à mes côtés ?"_

Voldemort n'était pas dans son état normal, car il n'aurait jamais déclaré sa flamme à une créature hybride, infèrieure. Un animal. Mais complètement hachesse, il se sentait bien parti pour devenir zoophile !

Bill entra brusquement dans la pièce, et lui donna un grand coup de poing sur la mâchoire :

-T'approches pas de ma femme !

-Tu vas regretter ce...ce geste ! Hips ! cria Tom en sortant sa baguette magique._ Adava Krevada _!

Un éclair de lumière verte jailli de la baguette et un chapeau haut-de-forme rose fuschia apparut aux pieds de Bill. Un lapin vert fluo bondit sur lui et lui mordit un chausson.

Dans le même temps, tout le monde sauf Harry avait sortit sa baguette et jetait des sorts à Tom. Celui-ci, ses reflexes de dualiste ravivés par l'adrénaline, se dirigea vers la porte, protégé par son bouclier, en hurlant :

-Je vais tous vous...vous crever ! Hips !

Au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il se la prit en pleine poire. Son charme de _Protego_ fut rompu, et Mr Weasley en profita :

-_Expelliarmus _!

-Ma baguette ! s'écria Tom en se tenant le front.

-C'est quoi, tout ce bruit ? s'exclama Ginny qui venait d'entrer, en pyjama et les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom Jedusort.

Ginny : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Tom : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Ginny se mit à hurler d'une façon quasi hystérique :

-C'est Voldemort ! C'est Voldemort ! C'est voldemort ! C'est Voldemort ! C'est Voldemort ! C'est voldemort !

Mme Weasley en se rendant compte que Voldemort était dans sa cuisine et qu'elle avait consolé le mage noir tomba dans les bras de son mari qui la rattrappa in-extremis.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, un nuage de fumée à l'odeur de souffre se forma au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient tous si surpris que personne ne réagit.

Une fois la fumée dissippée, une jeune fille très charismatique apparue. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds avec des mèches bleues, des yeux vairons, un vert émeraude et l'autre doré. Elle fit quelques pas d'une démarche conquérante, et se présenta. Sa voix claire ensorcella l'assistance :

-Je suis Marie-Sue Frida Aurélia Citroën Alicia Mercedes Lorette Inès de La Belle-Motte Wihlpool Moulinex Lacoste Jedusort Von Konnass Martin, XVIIème du nom.

Elle se tourna vers Tom :

-Et je suis votre arrière petite-fille.

Tom se saisit de la baguette magique qui dépassait du tablier de Mme Weasley.

-Je veux pas de famille ! hurla-t-il en lançant un sortilège informulé à Marie-Sue.

Celle-ci se retrouva réduite en un petit tas de cendres fumantes qui dégagait une horrible odeur de cheveux brûlés.

Les sorts recommencèrent à fuser de plus belle. Mais dehors...

-Je t'avais bien bien dis de ne pas le laisser seul dans cet état, Bellatrix !

-Rogue, tu sais bien qu'il a le don pour nous fausser compagnie...

Les deux mangemorts surgirent dans la pièce. On ne voyait plus que des éclairs de lumière multicolores qui jaillissaient des baguettes.

Harry, ivre de râge en voyant Rogue et Bellatrix, se mit à leur lancer des sortilèges de mort. Mais comme il était aussi ivre tout court, la pièce fut bientôt envahie par une centaine de chapeaux roses et de lapins verts. Ses sortilèges eurent tout de même l'effet escompté, car Bellatrix se pris les pieds dans un lapin, tomba en se fracassant le crâne sur un coin de la table, et mourrut dans d'atroces souffrances sur le carrelage de la cuisine en gargouillant dans son sang. Rogue parvint à transplanner avec son maître, et les Weasley, Fleur et Harry se retrouvèrent hébétés au milieu des lapins verts qui bondissaient joyeusement dans la cuisine transformée en zone sinistrée.

Heureusement, personne ne fut blessé dans cette aventure. On ranima les stupéfixiés et Harry se fit encore engeuler par Mme Weasley. On envoya la tête de Bellatrix à Voldemort avec une lettre d'insultes anonyme, et les jumeaux découpèrent le cadavre, le mirent dans un sac poubelle en plastic et le congelère pour en faire plus tard un des ingrédient de leur "Potage des Ténébres-Garantit avec de vrais morceaux de Mangemorts"

Bill et Fleur se réconcilièrent, Rémus se laissa finalement convaincre par Tonks et ils se fiancèrent, et Ron et Hermione se marièrent et adoptèrent Voldemort comme animal de compagnie. En effet, Harry avait trouvé un moyen de finir la guerre sans se faire chier à chercher les Horcruxes. Il lui avait envoyé un gâteau d'anniversaire géant imbibé d'un Philtre d'amour universel à Lord Voldemort. Comme rendu gentil il avait partagé avec tous ses serviteurs, il avait eu un défilé de créatures maléfiques chantant : _"I love the world"_ en plein coeur de Londres.

Gâces aux conseils de Tom, le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts conclu avec Ginny mais il l'a laissa tomber comme une vieille chaussette dés la fin de la guerre. Elle partit se consoler dans les bras de Neville qui fut ravi. Harry, quand à lui, se trouva une autre copine (ou il alla plus souvent chez Ron et Hermione, pour "jouer" avec Tommy. Celui-ci avait d'ailleur un collier avec son adresse car des crise dûes au effets secondaires de la potion l'envoyaient régulièrement dans les rues de Londres crier son amour à tous les passants).

Donc tous nos héros se marièrent entre eux et eurent plein d'enfants et les détraqueurs se roulèrent des pelles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un qui alla vendre des hog-dogs à New-York.

_**FIN.

* * *

**_

L'auteur : Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ?

Tom : Je suis attéré par ton manque total d'humour...

L'auteur : Continues comme ça, et tu te retrouves dans le placard avec mon épouvantard de compagnie !

Tom soupirant : Ce ne sera jamais pire que ce que tu m'as déjà fais dans certains de tes brouillons...

Il s'assoit sur un rocher, et regarde l'or du soleil disparaître dans les flots. Un air mélancolique marque son visage tandis que seuls les cris des oiseaux de mer et le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers brisent le silence. L'auteur aimerait bien le consoler, s'excuser, mais elle n'ose pas. Alors elle ferme les yeux, écoute la houle et respire l'air salé du venu large.

A ce moment là, Legolas arrive, juché sur son fougeux destrier. Il sort son arc, vise l'auteur et lui décoche une flèche en plein coeur.

L'auteur fait un joli roulé-boulé le long de la falaise, tout en agonisant dans d'atroces souffrances, et elle disparaît dans les eaux noires où elle nourrit les petits poissons.

Du coup Tom est très content et se jette dans les bras de Legolas. Nous avons le droit à une scène de retrouvailles émouvante...

Les lecteurs : Heu... retrouvailles ? Mais_ où _se sont-ils connus !

Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Donc nous avons le droit à une chouette scène finale, très fleur bleue avec des _"Mon amour, je t'attend depuis toujours"_, et un très beaux baiser avec soleil couchant sur la mer, cormorans qui couinent et violons en fond sonore. Légolas fait monter Tom sur son cheval blanc et il l'emmène dans son royaume, où ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enf... heu... on va s'arrêter là.

Les lecteurs : Mais qu'est devenue la méchante auteur ? C'est qu'elle avait des fics à finir...

Six mois après, par une nuit sans lune, une main putréfiée dans l'eau s'agrippe au rebord de la falaise.

Le cadavre de l'auteur : Rhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (les zentils poissons lui ont bouffé la langue)

L'auteur a besoin de vengeance et elle est horriblement malheureuse. Elle essaye de prendre sa respiration, mais un long râle glacé résonne dans sa gorge. Alors elle rabat sa cagoule sur son visage aveugle et sa bouche édentée, et un Dieu très con lui fait remonter le temps des siècles en arrière. Dans cette époque qui n'est pas la sienne, elle vampirise les pensées heureuses des personnes qui l'entourent. Pour essayer de ne plus ressentir se froid dans son coeur, pour essayer d'avoir un peu de ce bonheur qu'elle ne connaîtra plus jamais...

Les lecteurs : Le premier détraqueur était une auteur de fanfiction dépressive...hum... Cette hypothèse n'est-elle pas un peu tirée par les cheveux ?

La narratrice : Je n'en sais rien, moi. Je ne suis que la narratrice.

Les lecteurs : On a pas compris grand-chose, mais on va quand même laisser une review !

L'auteur : Super ! Merci ! Venez ici que je vous embrasse !

Les lecteurs paniqués : _Spero Patronum _!


End file.
